Lost Soul
by fangirl-who-dreams
Summary: As Dean and Sam continue to search for Gadreel and Metatron with Castiel's help, while angels still roam the Earth, and Crowley still fights for the title of "King of Hell", unexpected help comes their way. Will balance finally be restored to Heaven, Hell, and Earth?
1. Bologna and Bells Alarming

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic ever!**

**Ok so I've had this rather complex idea for Supernatural for about a year now and it has grown to the point where I had to just write it down! This will be mostly third-person POV, with Dean, Sam, Castiel, and Crowley playing big roles in this story. An OC will be introduced next chapter but I am still working on how to develop this particular OC.**

**Please review! Since this is my first fic, please no flames, but I do welcome helpful and critical reviews that can help the story. Also must add that this will begin from the middle of Season 9 (I thought it was a perfect place to start the story) but it is also an AU. No Wincest or Destiel or Dean/Crowley will be included (sorry to all you lovely shippers!); don't get me wrong I'm a shipper myself but it just didn't make it to my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural (I WISH I did), but my OC is all my own.**

**Hope you all will enjoy it!**

Sam walked into the bunker, returning from a quick run to the nearby grocery store as there was no bologna or beer left. His appetite had really grown since Cas had healed him of his last wounds and injuries. He and the quirky angel were still desperately trying to find Gadreel, all while trying to get back in touch with Dean. It had been just 2 weeks since their last argument after their close encounter with Abaddon. Sam was still pissed with Dean; the stupid crap he usually does always ends up with them working apart. 'Stubborn, pig-headed idiot.'

"Sam?"

The youngest Winchester was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of Castiel's voice. He looked down to see the angel standing by the table in the main room, looking up at him with a slightly concerned look.

"Yeah?"

"Is everything all right?" Cas asked as Sam began to walk down the stairs. "Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking." Before Cas could reply, he continued "Have you found anything that can help us get to Gadreel?" Cas shook his head in response before sitting down next to the numerous books laid across the end of the table. "No, the few spells I found are not strong enough to find him or Metatron for that matter."

With a sigh Sam took the seat across from the trench coat-clad angel. "There has to be _something _we can do to get to him." He began to tap his foot anxiously as many thoughts and possibilities ran through his head.

Cas was at a loss for words, knowing if he tried to say something encouraging to Sam it will backfire, as it usually does. Looking down at the pages in front of him, Cas decided to continue his research. Noticing Cas going back to the books Sam got up and headed to the kitchen to drop off the beer in the fridge and make himself a sandwich. 'Maybe two.' As he made himself his snack, his phone began to ring. He froze for a second – only Dean had that ringtone. Pulling his phone from his pocket in a flash he answered, "Dean?"

"Hey, you better have beer at the bunker, heading there in about 2 hours."

Sam's mouth hung open a bit; he shouldn't be shocked that his older brother would act as if nothing wrong happened or that they had left on a bad note. Rolling his eyes, he said "Yeah, bought two packs today."

"Perfect. We'll be there later."

"We? Who's with you?"

"Hello, Moose!"

'Oh, no.' Sam thought at the sound of Crowley's voice over the phone. "Don't tell me Crowley's riding shotgun with you?" Sam then turned to where Cas was, seeing him walking towards him. "Long story, I'll explain later."

"Wai-"

At that moment a loud and dreading alarm began to sound in the bunker. Jumping a bit, Sam and Cas looked around as a red light by an entryway began to blink. Looking at each other, Sam could vaguely hear Dean's voice yelling at him through the phone's earpiece.

"I'll call you back," he said, hanging up and heading toward the doorway, noticing the alarm getting louder. "What is that alarm?" Cas practically yelled, having to raise his voice over the alarm.

"I don't know!" Finding the source of the irritating sound at last, Sam stopped at the sight of what looked like something out of a James Bond movie. "But I don't think it's a good thing."

He and Cas looked at what seemed to be a radar; Sam realized then it was the same radar that Kevin had told him and Dean about when the angels fell. "I thought all the angels fell?"

Cas stared at the radar, seemingly unaware of what Sam had said. "Cas!" Sam yelled.

Cas looked up but not at Sam. "It's coming."

This did not sound good…

"Who? What? Cas, what's going on?" Castiel began to run out of the room, pulling on Sam's arm. "I'm not sure. But something is headed to the bunker, and it's close!"

Quickly switching into battle mode, Sam grabbed his rifle and followed Cas to the main entrance, noticing the angel pull out his blade from his coat. The alarm grew louder and erratic, indicating just how close whatever was coming was near. Suddenly, everything went quiet; the alarms went off and the red lights had stopped blinking.

Sam raised his rifle and Cas held his blade ready…

Knock knock knock.

Eyebrows furrowing, Sam looked over at Cas, unsure of what to do. Before either of them could make a move, three more knocks came.

Casting a quick nod to Sam, Castiel stepped forward to open the door; they braced themselves for what was waiting for them.

But nothing could quite have prepared them for what they found…


	2. Cars and Clothing

**Please don't hate me! I'm sorry I took longer than I thought to post, the past month has been crazy with work. But now that my main project has been completed, I can go back to writing for all of you!**

**Thank you to those who have followed and reviewed the first chapter! It means a lot to me knowing that you are reading my story. This chapter will introduce my OC (squeal!); who can it be? Hehehe. I have created this character to a point where I can practically hear my OC talking to me. But I am stumped on choosing a name! So after the next chapter is posted and you get to know this OC better, I would love everyone's input on what name I should choose! I will credit whoever helps choose a name, of course.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural (if I did some things would definitely be changed).**

**Please review! **

"Sam?! Sam!" Dean practically shouted into the phone. Hanging up he stepped on the pedal, knowing something was wrong at the bunker.

"What's going on with Moose and Columbo?" Crowley asked after hearing alarms from the phone's earpiece and seeing Dean tense up.

"I don't know, but it's bad." Not wasting another second, the Impala sped down the highway to the Men of Letters headquarters.

"No no please! Please don't shoot!"

Sam and Castiel stood in the entrance, staring down suspiciously at what appeared to be a young woman. Her hands up in innocent defense and gasping a bit, she looked to be in her mid-20s, maybe younger. With sun-kissed brunette locks and wide blue eyes. But what caught the guys attention were the state of her clothes – jeans with numerous stains, some appeared to be blood, a plain green shirt with fabric ripped from the bottom, and an old military-style jacket that looked too big for the young woman. Looking closer Sam could see the gaunt features of her cheeks and bloodshot eyes…although still wary of her, Sam somehow knew she needed help.

Castiel cocked his head, closely watching this stranger. "Who are you?"

The woman began to shake a bit and looked back and forth between the two, unsure of what to do. Suddenly she fell to her knees, causing both Sam and Castiel to grip their weapons a bit tighter. The young woman took a deep breath and swallowed.

"I could use a drink." With that, she passed out and completely fell to the ground.

Glancing at each other for a second, both men ran to the woman's side. Sam pulled out a small silver blade and ran it across her arm, noticing the fresh droplets of blood that began to appear.

"Well, she's not a demon, a shape shifter, or anything else that can get hurt by silver." Sam looked to Castiel, who seemed to be staring at the woman with a confused expression. "Cas?"

"This isn't right…" the angel whispered, more to himself it seemed. He placed his hand on her forehead, and after a few seconds, he cleared his throat.

"She's a Lost Soul." Before Sam could question him, Castiel had picked up the young woman and carried her back inside the bunker. "Wai - Cas!"

Sam ran back inside, shutting the doors behind him. "Hold up Cas! What is she?"

Castiel ignored the youngest Winchester and carried the woman downstairs to an adjoining room past the library, where he laid her down on a small couch. Sam followed behind, still cautious of the young stranger.

"Cas, talk to me. What is she?"

Staring down at her, Cas merely replied "An unfortunate victim."

"Sam! Cas!"

Dean practically ran through the bunker's entrance, with Crowley lazily following him. "I'm sure Moosey can handle himself, big brother." The demon said sarcastically.

Already downstairs Dean yelled back "Can it or it's back in chains for you!"

Crowley rolled his eyes and said "Touchy - touchy."

Sam appeared in the library, hearing his older brother from the back. "Dean calm down, we're all right."

Dean had a frustrated and concerned expression as he said "Calm down?! I hear alarms goin' off over the phone and you want me to calm down! What happened here?"

"We have a guest, Dean."

Dean looked to his right, where Castiel had appeared in his sudden usual fashion. Looking between the two, Dean asked, "And just _who _is this guest?"

Crowley strode up to all three men, mysteriously holding a tumbler of what appeared to be whiskey. "How sweet. Are you boys throwing a party for me?"

All three men gave the demon glares, prompting him to shrug his shoulders and sit in a nearby chair. Both Sam and Castiel gave Dean a questioning look, which he then said "Yeah, yeah, I know - hunting with Crowley. I don't even believe it myself." Clearing his throat a bit, Dean changed the subject. "So what happened? Who, or what's here?"

"It's a lost soul, nothing we should worry about."

Crowley's head perked up at Castiel's statement. "A lost soul? I thought they were rumors, a small joke to poke against angels."

Sighing, Sam said "We don't have angel telepathy, Cas. What's a 'lost soul'"?

"It's a spirit that has never lived." Turning to look back to the room where the woman was in, Cas continued, "When human conception occurs, a soul is given to the human child that is destined to be born. However, when unfortunate accidents or destiny happens, the child is never born, and their soul is brought to Heaven."

By this point Castiel had taken a seat at the long wooden table. "They are not angels, nor vicious spirits. But they did have a place in Heaven where they could wander, and not be bothered. Thus the name lost soul."

Dean, trying not to look as confused as he did, asked "So what you're saying is that every human being who wasn't born because of an accident, or…worse…gets their soul sent back to Heaven?"

Castiel nodded. "Yes, all lost souls have either suffered from what is called a miscarriage, or an abortion." The angel's gaze lowered slightly as he said this. "It is unfortunate, as all souls in my Father's eyes are deemed worthy of the chance at life."

Sam proceeded to take a seat next to Castiel and clasped his hands together on the table. "So that girl in there is a lost soul?" When Castiel nodded, he replied "How did she even get to Earth? I thought the angels were the only ones who fell."

"Well obviously when the angels were cast out, it seems that someone forgot to put up the baby safety gate," Crowely said. Castiel opened his mouth to spat back, but stopped, knowing the demon was right. "She must not be the only one if this is the case."

Dean, who was crossing his arms and looking between the men sitting at the table and the room where apparently the supposed "lost soul" was being held in. "Is that something we need to worry about?"

"Lost souls are harmless…but they know nothing else except their home in Heaven. If any of the rogue angels were to find them…" Castiel's voice had begun to take on a concerned tone, and his expression revealed his concern.

Dean suddenly whipped his head back to Sam and Castiel; "Hold on, if they don't know anything outside of Heaven daycare, how did this one end up here?"


End file.
